1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to an image transformation apparatus, and is applicable to, for example, a special effect process for rendering a special effect to a video signal.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heretofore an image transformation apparatus has been disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,070,465.
In such image transformation apparatus, an input signal is sequentially written to a predetermined area of a frame memory, on the basis of a write address data output from a write address data generating circuit, and then the data of the above frame memory is read on the basis of a read address data input from a read address generating circuit. Thereby, the video signal is rendered various kinds of special effects, and the transformed image is displayed.
In such read address control system of an image transformation apparatus, it is difficult to add random numbers to desired pixels. As a result, rendering a special effect such that the image seems to burst radially from a point of the image, is difficult.